


Cold Heart

by Merci



Series: Tekken - Bryan/Lei [2]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sado-Masochism, Topping from the Bottom, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While a simple thing like beer can lure Bryan to Lei’s apartment, a simple thing like bondage won’t make him submit so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sapphire).



> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Lei, Bryan, or Tekken.
> 
> This was written as a companion piece to my first gift for Sapphire, Hot Tip. Reading that is not essential to understanding this, but it might help understand some comments they make in here.
> 
> Hmm, this also might have some shoddy continuity with canon. This happens sometime after the fourth tournament when Lei is laid off work for a month after being dumped by his girlfriend. He was depressed, right? Did it happen during Christmas? Probably not. What was Bryan doing? Probably something else aside from picking Lei up in a bar. Just ignore this little fact.
> 
> I also couldn’t help how this ended. The previous story was so hard on Lei, I wanted to be a bit nicer.

Bryan twitched; deep within his body, his cybernetics jolted. Electrical currents disturbed the organic components and firing electrodes into his sleeping brain, triggering nightmares seeped in vertigo. Moments later, Bryan’s eyes shot open and he tore the covers from his body, throwing them into a corner of the room.

The ex-cop moved his legs over the edge of the mattress and pressed his feet to the flat, cold floor. It was a comforting contrast to his hot skin and racing mind. He pressed his hand to his face and mentally grasped at the vanishing wisps of his nightmare. Bryan gave up a few minutes later – deciding it was probably stupid anyway – and walked to the window. Outside, the streetlights illuminated the falling snow in the dead of night. His internal systems noted the below-freezing temperatures. He understood it was uncomfortably cold, but couldn’t quite _feel_ the chill in the air. He absently rubbed at his chest, trailing his fingers along the deep scars that littered his once-perfect skin. Ever since he had died and been reborn, he felt more disconnected from the world. Violence was the only thing that seemed to make him feel alive anymore, while any other emotions felt like plastic.

Turning from the window with a huff, Bryan looked at his bed, but his mind was awake and it would be a waste to try to sleep. His internal clock clicked two o’clock in the morning, a crazy time to go for a walk. He got dressed in jeans and a black shirt, laced up his boots and walked to the door. He grabbed his bomber jacket as an afterthought, realizing it would attract too much attention to go without protection, even if his body was efficient enough withstand the cold.

The snow was still falling as he stepped out onto the street and there was a faint echo in the air, as if millions of white flakes were creating static in the dead night. Bryan looked around, his cybernetics taking in his surroundings. His human senses were inefficient with surveillance, but at this time, his electric systems didn’t register anything either. If someone was awake in this deathly silence, they weren’t watching him. He stepped onto the sidewalk and set out in search of a bar that was still open, the echoing silence enveloping him as the light flakes collected in his short, white hair.

Christmas lights decorated the city, glaring and clashing in explosive displays of green and red. The fighter stopped in front of a storefront with an elaborate display showing the largest collection of pink electronics he had ever seen. His brows knitted together and he glared at the items and turned away, nearly bumping into some drunks swaggering about the middle of the sidewalk. The two women didn’t seem to notice and Bryan ignored them in return, listening to their laughter move away before the quiet of the snow filled his ears once more. He knew he was on the right path and looked at the buildings, scanning the structures with enhanced vision until he spotted the hidden entrance.

The door was thick metal with a security slot near the top. Bryan knocked once and the metal piece slid aside, revealing a pair of dark, almond-shaped eyes glaring down from the slot. They looked him up and down, Bryan knew the drill, though the amount of security was laughable; sure, it was illegal for bars so late, but the cops didn’t give much of a shit about places like this, especially on Christmas eve. Moments later, the slot snapped shut and the door creaked open. Bryan stepped inside, walked past the bouncer and eyed the bar patrons. It was surprisingly crowded, with depressed-looking figures hunched over their cups. If Bryan could feel anything, a wave of despair would have smacked him in the face and dragged him down to the same level. Luckily, he didn’t care; he only wanted a beer.

Nobody looked at him as he sat on a barstool and asked for whatever they had on tap, noticing the off-tune rendition of _I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas_ that seeped through the yellowed speakers. The bartender was the only person in any good cheer as he was still earning money.

The drink arrived fresh and foaming in front of him, its head leaking down the side and pooling on the sticky bar surface. Bryan took a long pull off the pint before setting it down and leaning his elbows heavily on the cracked veneer surface. His reflection stared back at him from the mirror behind the bar. His cheeks were reddened by the cold outside, even though he couldn’t feel it. Around him, the other patrons were lost in their cups, none of them reacted as the outside door banged open and another arrival stumbled in from the cold. Bryan’s gaze trailed over the men around him, absently thinking about how he could take them all out in a fight, when his mind hitched on one of them. Recognition flashed across his systems and he zeroed in on the figure that caught his attention.

The man was hunched over a table in the back corner, but Bryan recognized the long, brown hair that hung in his face, trailing back to the messy ponytail behind his neck. His white shirt was rumpled, messy, and his holster was strangely empty of his standard police-issued firearm. The fact that Lei Wulong, the Hong Kong supercop hadn’t even _noticed_ him yet, spoke volumes to Bryan. The last time they’d met had been _fun_ , in an ass-fucking kind of way. In the end, Lei had been a great lay, although his idea of foreplay had been complaining about his life – being suspended from work, dumped by his girlfriend and a number of other failings – which did nothing to stimulate Bryan’s cock. Bryan wiped at the condensation on his glass as he watched Lei in the mirror. The conversations around him seeped into a dull throb as he focused all his senses on the other man, letting his imagination wander. In his fantasy, Lei’s body moved against his, his hair flying out behind him as he dodged an attack. That brown hair would become entangled in Bryan’s fingers as he pulled Lei down, stomping him to the ground, those wide, brown eyes looking up at him with fear. Terror. Bryan smiled widely, enjoying the sadistic thrill that rushed through him. It took him a moment to realize Lei really was looking at him through the mirror, but more with surprise and recognition. “Shit.” Bryan downed his glass and slapped some money on the bar.

Despite however drunk Lei was, he moved fast and beat Bryan to the door. “Heyyyyyyy there…” he drawled, managing to slur the first word nicely as he grabbed Bryan’s shoulder.

“Let go,” Bryan tried to pull away, but the other fighter was as strong as he was drunk and his fingers dug into muscle, causing some recognition of pain to flicker across the cyborg’s systems.

Lei seemed to consider the command for a second, his lips moving together in a downward pout. “Why?”

Bryan ignored him and walked out the door. Great, he couldn’t even have a damn beer. He stopped his escape when he felt the supercop leaning against him for support. “Idiot, stop following me. I just wanted a beer,” he muttered.

“I…” Lei hiccupped and stopped walking, swaying a bit as he raised his finger to emphasize he had a point. “I have beer at home. _Lots_ of it.”

“Are you inviting me back to your place for a drink?” Bryan arched an eyebrow, feeling he should somehow not be in this situation, but going along with it anyways. He was _really_ thirsty, it seemed.

“You got somewhere better to be on Christmas Eve?” Lei folded his arms over his chest, looking deceptively sober before he blinked and broke the illusion.

“It’s just a day,” Bryan said. “Doesn’t mean anything. Who cares?”

“Still,” Lei insisted, as if it was a good point and the other man should listen.

Bryan considered his other options, returning home to feeling restless or getting free beer and maybe even some fun. “Fine,” he said and followed Lei back to his apartment.

Lei tripped in the snow a couple times, though it seemed as if the cold was sobering him up somewhat. He inserted his key into the lock on the second try and opened the door wide, as if he were unveiling some great surprise.

“Bah,” Bryan said as he stopped in the entrance. “Beer?”

“I’ll get it,” Lei said, toeing his boots off and locking the door behind him. He dropped his coat over a chair and opened the refrigerator.

Bryan wandered past the kitchen and into the living room, hearing the clanging of bottles and glasses behind him. He looked around the room, noticing how disheveled everything looked. The bookshelves were organized and immaculate, but there were a cluster of bottles piled around on the floor as well as some clothing just lying over furniture. He stood around waiting for a while, ignoring the urge to snoop. “Hey, what’s taking so long? Are you brewing it or something?”

“S-sorry!” Lei called out and emerged moments later with two open bottles. His eyes were cool and nervous as he offered one of the drinks.

Bryan took the bottle and lifted it to his lips; the cold liquid went down smoothly and he took another long chug, idly hoping Lei had more ready for when he was finished this one. It pooled in his belly, leaving a faint aftertaste on his tongue that seemed… odd. He licked his lips just as he heard Lei moving behind him. “What is this?” he asked, looking down at the label just as his vision became foggy. “What the fu… ck?” His system flared a warning behind his eyes, but even that, too, began to fade and he was vaguely aware of his body collapsing to the ground. He couldn’t feel it… he couldn’t feel anything. Lei stood over him, disheveled and angry, his brown eyes sharp and apprehensive, and then, even that image faded into blackness.

+++

Bryan’s mind kicked back into gear sometime later. His eyes shifted behind his closed eyelids, trying to understand his situation by feel alone. He tried to move, but was immobile by some unidentifiable bonds. Shit.

“You recover quickly,” Lei’s voice grated like broken glass, making Bryan arch his brow.

The cyborg opened his eyes, firstly looking to his hands and seeing the leather straps that kept his arms above his head. He made a fist and exerted some force, only to confirm that he didn’t have the leverage to wrench free. His chest and waist felt tight under the bonds that kept him from arching up or rolling away. His feet were tied apart in a similar fashion, with leather straps around his ankles, calves and thighs, lifting them up and exposing his cock, balls, and ass to the cool air of the room. He could feel something soft beneath him and he guessed he was on Lei’s bed. “The poison wasn’t that strong,” he finally replied, feeling something stir within him once he realized he couldn’t immediately get out of his situation. “You were probably too drunk to mix it correctly.” That earned him a powerful smack across his cheek.

“I’m not that drunk,” Lei grated, “just pleasantly numb.” His dark hair fell about his face, giving his wide eyes a crazed, desperate appearance.

Bryan reactively narrowed his eyes at the other man. The situation wasn’t good, but he’d been in worse. Lei would just have to make a mistake, and _then_ he’d escape and break his neck.

“The last time I saw you,” Lei started, running a hand through his hair and oblivious to Bryan’s murderous thoughts. “I wanted to help you. I thought you were being tortured.”

Bryan kept his face neutral, impassive. He could wait.

“Everything in my life had gone to shit. I thought I could get things back to the way they were before my girlfriend left me if I exposed the illegal experiments and saved the day.”

Neutral thoughts. White wall with blood splashed across… mindless violence and neutral expression.

“And then when you forced… when we had sex, it was as if it didn’t matter.”

His neutral expression twitched a fraction.

“None of it mattered.” Lei paced around to the other side of the bed. “I didn’t even matter. You were a distraction—no, that’s not… I mean…” He walked further away and Bryan had to lift his head to see Lei pick up a bottle from a table. He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a drink. “Heh, I was looking for you for months after our last ‘ _meeting_ ’.” He looked at Bryan with hard eyes. “I like how you make me feel. I need it.”

Bryan’s expression cracked into a sneer. “You won’t like how I make you feel when I get out of this.”

“Maybe…” Lei looked contemplative as he lifted the bottle to his lips, “but I don’t care.”

“You’ve really lost it, Wulong.” Bryan put his head down and waited for the next move. He could feel the leather straps binding his arms above his head. If he could just get the end loose…

“Heh, why not,” Lei laughed sardonically and sat on the edge of the bed, looking thoughtfully at the bottle. “I’ve lost everything else: my friends, my job. The only thing I ever look forward to is the tournaments where I can fight against strong opponents.”

Bryan rolled his eyes; he’d heard this all before. “And you have me here because…?”

“I want you!” Lei erupted, throwing the bottle against the wall. It bounced off, refusing to break for dramatic effect, and slid to the ground, leaking its contents onto the carpet. “No matter how badly I fuck up, you don’t care, it doesn’t matter… I can’t feel anything with you. I hate you.” His hands balled into fists, his body was shaking. “I want to fuck you, like how you fucked me.”

Bryan laughed, “You’re not fucking me.”

Lei’s eyes burned with a dangerous glint as he looked at his captive. “How are you going to stop me if I try?”

Bryan felt something in his chest. It might have been dread, but he couldn’t be certain. The leather strap was tight around his wrists; his nails were short, making it difficult to pry the knots apart. He was running out of time as that peculiar sensation that might have been dread grew as the bed dipped under Lei’s weight. Bryan looked at him, hiding his writhing fingers in the shadow of the headboard. “You’re not fucking me,” he said again in a commanding voice.

Lei sneered. The sound was foreign in his voice, his desperate visage was a stranger hovering over Bryan’s body. His fingers were cold around his captive’s thighs, nails pressing into skin.

Bryan registered the touch, but if pain was intended, he did not feel it. Regardless, he tried pulling against the leather bonds again. His chest heaved up, stopping only around his waist where the straps held him firmly to the mattress. It had been a while since any of Bryan’s human systems were consulted for their opinion; however, at this point they piped up to declare that ‘concern’ was appropriate. Fear joined concern for a moment as Lei took Bryan’s penis in a shaky grip. The emotion was like lightning, flashing through him before vanishing, leaving him as calm as before.

The grip was rough. It lacked the gentle touch that he’d expected Lei to have. Bryan’s interest was piqued. How far would Lei take this little game before he made a mistake? How long would he have to work at the leather tie before he was free and Lei was regretting everything?

Lei’s dark eyes raked across his body in the silence that enveloped them as Lei slowly fondled Bryan’s penis. The cyborg lied back and tightened his jaw, detaching himself from the situation as his systems relayed Lei’s actions. His traitorous human side, however, misinterpreted the situation as something enjoyable, something it wanted. It was screaming things like _pleasure_ and _murder_ at him. Lei continued his hand job and Bryan quickly realized this would not be as simple as he’d thought. As enjoyable as violence and destruction were, his dick was quick to remind him that other things were just as fun.

Lei sat back and seemed to admire his own handiwork as Bryan’s cock began to respond, and his jaw tightened as he reached up to loosen his shirt. Lei’s drunken eyes locked with Bryan’s as he removed his shirt and began loosening the fastenings of his trousers. He tried to make a show of undressing, though the only thing Bryan saw were body parts he’d like to break. Lei shimmied his hips to ease his trousers down, allowing his half-erect penis to fall free, drawing Bryan’s full attention.

The Hong Kong cop moved forward with his trousers falling down around his thighs. A few fumbling movements later he stopped and removed the rest of his clothing, kicking them off the side of the bed. His shoes and socks soon followed, along with his tank top because – as Lei muttered under his breath – he looked ridiculous wearing everything but pants.

Bryan laid his head back to show Lei he didn’t care. He tried to look anywhere else while his fingers worked at the leather knots, but his eyes continued to betray him as they shifted back to observe Lei. There was that small nugget of concern that his human mind was fostering and nurturing. As the minutes dragged on between Lei disrobing and moving close to fucking him, it grew. Concern led to resentment and anger pretty quickly, though for the moment they only festered within his pale core. “You look distracted,” Bryan commented as Lei fumbled with a bottle of what looked like lubricant.

Lei grunted as the bottle finally opened and he spread a healthy amount over his cock.

“If you’re raping me, lubricant isn’t necessary.”

“I’m not…” Lei squeezed the container in his hands, spraying liquid across the floor and he threw the bottle. “Fine, I guess I am, but it’s only because I know you’d never agree to this otherwise.” He reached between Bryan’s legs, blindly pushing his fingers against his ass.

Bryan registered some pain, but that faded when the slippery fingers inadvertently lubricated his ass. He could feel his cock solidifying against his thigh, but Lei was either too drunk to notice, or too focused on fingering his ass to care. Bryan tightened his jaw and bore down on the invasion; it shouldn't have felt so good. His systems must have been glitchy, making him feel… anticipation. His fingers twisted in the leather strap as he lost his concentration. If he ignored the occasional spark of discomfort that shot up his spine, then even the pain was enjoyable. “Wulong,” he grunted while trying to sound intimidating, ”do you even know what you're doing?”

“I know!” Lei's cheeks burned redder, the question obviously hitting its mark. ”Maybe I should just fuck you without preparation, then!”

“That’s how I'd do it,” Bryan smirked.

Lei squeezed his eyes shut. ”I'm not like you.”

Bryan smirked as his fingers loosening the knots. “I'd tie you down and fuck you, like you're doing now.”

“You...” Lei shuddered.

“Do it...” Bryan whispered, arching up as far as he could go. Locking gazes with Lei’s dark eyes. “It's the only chance you'll ever get to fuck me,” he hissed. He felt a surge of adrenaline pour through him as Lei withdrew his fingers and took his own cock in a near-white-knuckled grip. Bryan's cybernetic eyes could see the dark glans practically throbbing in his fist, glistening with lubricant and pre-come.

Bryan had seen Lei’s cock before - jerked it off as he'd fucked its owner - but he'd never thought he would be so happy to have it pressing against his ass. Well, happy was a strong word, it was more like his desire to kill Lei was waning.

Lei’s hair was loose around his face, darkening his visage and giving him an attractive air of menace. He spread the lubrication along his cock and moved closer, pressing the tip against Bryan’s exposed ass. The feeling was immense, like all attention focused on that faint connection, the kiss between penis and sphincter, before Lei moved and it deepened into full-on penetration.

Bryan controlled his breathing and loosened the knot above his wrist. He felt little pain, and even that was enjoyable and Bryan tried to decide if this was a failing he should berate Lei for – rape was supposed to hurt, wasn’t it? All previous thoughts of revenge seemed to melt to a soft, inconsequential form of the sentiment with Lei’s dick pressed up inside him.

Lei bowed over Bryan and placed a hand on either side of his chest - surprisingly dexterous when drunk. He tugged back, gently sliding his penis out and breathing heavily against Bryan’s chest. “You want this,” he said as he nearly pulled out. “I need this.” He pushed back in and rested his forehead against Bryan’s chest. “I can hear your… whatever is keeping you alive. It’s making the same noises as when you fucked me before.” He began to arch his hips back, slowly pulling out.

The knot fell apart and Bryan smiled.

Lei lifted himself up and began to push back in. His drunken eyes rolled back in his head as Bryan clenched his ass, tightening the passage and increasing the friction. So slow, so utterly delightful.

The cyborg huffed at the sensations that chorused up his spine, but didn’t lose sight of his objective. Lei mewled above him, barely registering the shift of movement as Bryan pulled his hands free.

Lei was weak, giving in to the delirium of carnal desires that flooded his body. The need to fuck soon took a back seat to the need to breathe as he choked on the hand that gripped his throat and cold realization formed in his dark eyes.

Bryan tightened his fingers and all movement on the bed stopped.

Lei’s hips twitched, his cock halfway inside Bryan’s body.

Despite being tied down, Bryan was in control of everything. He clenched his ass and smirked when he felt Lei quiver inside him. “This is your only chance, Wulong,” he grated. “Are you going to fuck me properly, or just dick around with this slow-fuck virgin bullshit?”

Lei gasped for air as Bryan loosened his fingers. His arms quivered as they continued to support his weight, but the supercop rested heavily against Bryan’s outstretched hand. “Ye-s…”

“Prove it.”

Lei bit his lip, worrying it under his teeth until it was swollen red. Bryan’s systems did not react to stimulation, only recording the events as cold, hard facts. His body, however, was reacting to things that his systems didn’t pick up; a twinge somewhere inside him and a cluster of nerves spasmed beyond his control. His chest heaved against his restraints and Lei began to fuck him faster. He jerked above Bryan, his hips working on auto-pilot as his almond-shaped eyes were squeezed shut and his body burned hot.

“Hey!” Bryan tightened his grip and pulled Lei close. “If you’re going to fuck me, at least do it with some balls. Open your eyes, watch me. I don’t have to ask if you’ve ever done this before…”

Lei grit his teeth and thrust into Bryan with some force. “Yes. I. Have.” He forced through his constricted throat. “I’ve fucked men before.”

Bryan loosened his fingers again. “Not like this. Your half-assed shit might fly with other people, but if you’re trying to rape me I expect to get _fucked_!”

“I _am_ ,” Lei gasped and tried to accentuate his point by sharply jerking his hips forward.

“I hate excuses,” the cyborg wrenched against his bonds, “especially _yours_.”

Lei’s fist moved like a striking viper, snapping Bryan’s face to the side.

Bryan stopped mid-sentence. The burning sensation spread across his cheek and he could taste the coppery tang of excitement on his lip. He looked up to the fighter above him and smirked widely. “Fuck me hard, or I will fuck you up.”

His blood was coursing through his veins and he watched Lei with a commanding eye as the other man moved once more. He inhaled deeply, tasting the air. He blinked. Lei’s dick throbbed inside him and the air tasted real. Reality seemed to snap into focus for Bryan and he could feel the cool remnants of the winter air that had settled into his muscles. The drugs left him groggy, and excited. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d tasted the air. A wave of feeling seemed to spill over him as well as an odd sensation that rested against his abdomen. He looked down to see that his cock was two steps ahead of him. ‘Hello,’ it seemed to say. ‘I’m enjoying myself and if you play your cards right, I’ll come all over you.’

Shit… Bryan lied back as Lei moved above him, observing his muscular chest glistening with sweat as he began to fuck him in earnest. Really, why did he always come back to Lei? Bryan’s mind was having trouble focusing on that thought as Lei began pounding against his prostate, accidentally, of course. Bryan clenched his ass in response.

Why did Lei always come back to him? He was pathetic in how he needed him, but Bryan saw something in that desperation. Something attractive… something he could use. “Fuck me,” he heard himself saying. Ordering. “Fuck me hard, Wulong.”

“Guh, yes…” Lei planted a hand on either of Bryan’s thighs, holding his legs open.

Bryan exhaled deeply as he felt Lei’s balls hitting his tailbone. He tried rolling his hips, but the bonds held him in place. The straps around his chest were strong, growing tight as he pushed against them. He loosened the next strap down and arched his shoulders off the bed, dropping his hand from Lei’s throat to latch onto his hip. “Stop trying to fuck me and fuck me.” He shoved Lei backward, squeezing his ass tight to trap the head of his dick inside as he withdrew sharply.

Lei groaned loudly, his expression was pricelessly desperate, though he stopped wriggling as Bryan dug his fingers into his hip to assert control. He let Bryan’s hand guide his movements, wordlessly sliding forward and sliding into his tight ass.

Bryan exhaled steadily, enjoying the look on Lei’s face, deciding he wouldn’t kill him after this was over. The way Lei reacted to his guidance filled him with a sadistic thrill. He clenched down hard, forcing Lei to snap forward suddenly.

“Oh, God,” Lei hissed. “Yessss.” He faltered and Bryan took over, shoving back and forward, forcing him inside once more. It was tough building up a fucking rhythm, but Lei eventually got the hang of things and heaved above Bryan, rocking the cyborg into the mattress with each driving thrust of his pelvis. He planted his hand on Bryan’s chest, letting his dark hair fell about his face, which tightened in concentration.

Bryan dug his nails into Lei’s arm. Heat filled him. His chest whirled as the perpetual power generator worked to keep him alive. It burned in his chest, his cock throbbed almost-painfully, and long-dormant nerves awoke and flared in pain – or was that pleasure?

“Oh, Go—” Bryan bit back the exclamation to a deity he didn’t care about and fought to keep his expression neutral. Looking down at his cock didn’t help; it bounced excitedly against his hip, and past that, he could see Lei Wulong’s dusky form locked in between his legs. The contrast between the other man and his own ashen skin was stark, jarring. God, he wanted to come all over that skin. Lei’s body jerked above him, his movements growing frantic and desperate. Bryan narrowed his eyes and reclaimed Lei’s throat in his steely grip. Lei would not come before him.

The frantic pace of fucking died down, though it was obviously painful for Lei to stop. “Please!” Lei choked as he tried moving his hips. “Let me--”

“Not yet,” Bryan hissed, drawing strength in his own resistance in the way that Lei was so obviously pained. “Jerk me off.”

“But…” Lei groaned, “You wouldn’t do that if you were me.”

“If I wanted to live through this, I’d jerk me off,” Bryan gave his best intimidating sneer, which weakened into a heated grin as Lei’s fingers closed around his shaft. The supercop shoved his foreskin down and nearly rubbed the tender glans raw against his palm. Even the pained feeling caused heat, delicious heat that made it difficult for Bryan to hold back the mindless words that pooled at the back of his throat. Each finger registered in Bryan’s mind. Each movement sparked nerves along his dick.

Lei’s hips were stark-still, his body locked in place as his arm worked furiously to bring pleasure to his captive. He swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing tightly against Bryan’s palm.

“Fuck, yeah,” Bryan pushed against his bonds, doing little to hold back his ravenous grin. “Hey, are you _only_ going to jerk me off, Wulong?” he asked, watching the other man with threatening eyes.

“You mean... I can fuck you… too?” Lei squeaked, his dick twitching against Bryan’s inner wall.

Bryan pulled him forward, breathing against Lei’s face. “It’s the only chance you’ll get… without me killing you after.”

“R-really?” Lei fell forward, nearly kissing him. “You won’t kill me?”

Bryan squeezed Lei’s throat. “I’m feeling charitable; it’s Christmas.”

Lei choked and gasped for air before Bryan released him once more. He renewed his ministrations along Bryan’s cock, moving powerfully, more assured as he built up a rhythm with his thrusts.

Bryan hissed his approval as he felt his orgasm simmering within him. It sloshed around in his belly, urged closer and closer to boiling over with each jarring thrust. He arched his hips up, jamming his cock into Lei’s fist to get more. He was surrounded by violence, but the simple action of being fucked and fisted made short work of his endurance and his orgasm hit him full-on. The leather bonds creaked as he thrashed about on the mattress. The bed frame groaned as he arched off the bed, spilling hot semen across his abdomen and down Lei’s knuckles. His circuits sparked ecstasy across his eyes, obliterating his vision of Lei, the room, everything. He lay there minutes later gasping in surprise at the power that coursed through his circuits and along his spine.

Lei’s increased movements attracted his attention as they increased in speed and ferocity above him. He continued to pump in and out of Bryan’s body, eagerly seeking his own release in the tightening passage. His dark hair was damp with sweat, matted to his forehead and sticking in tendrils along his throat.

Bryan grabbed Lei's throat, pulled him down, and licked along his jaw line. He could feel the tremors in is skin, taste the desperation in his sweat. His teeth pressed against Lei’s throat and he grinned, understanding exactly why Lei needed him, and why he liked Lei. He clenched his ass tight and dug his nails into Lei's arms, catching him by surprise with a kiss.

That was it. He could feel Lei arching above him, filling him with foreign, sticky heat. Lei came as Bryan had expected; awkward, undignified, and groaning into his mouth.

Moments later, the haze was leaving Bryan as Lei shuddered and collapsed on top of him. The kiss ended and Bryan felt the chill seeping through his veins, even as Lei's seed warmed his insides. This was different from how sex usually ended for him, though he couldn't understand why his anger wasn't boiling over yet. He breathed steadily as Lei extracted himself from his body and kneeled back on the bed, shaking slightly as he began unfastening the leather bonds. Bryan lowered his legs, stiffly extending them and stretching them out before standing and retrieving his clothes from the floor

“You aren't going to kill me?” Lei sat on the bed, naked and anxious.

“I said I wouldn't,” Bryan looked at him as he stepped into his pants and pulled them up over the bright red marks around his thighs.

“Yeah, but, I thought you would anyway.”

Bryan looked at him hard, “I'm a killer, not a liar.”

“Oh.” Lei exhaled lightly, as if he were afraid of what he'd say. “Will I see you again?” he finally asked before quickly looking away and nervously running a hand through his damp hair.

“Why? You like this kinky shit?” Bryan shot him a look. “Your life won’t fix itself just because I’m here. I won't stop it from falling apart.”

“I know. I just--”

“God, Wulong,” Bryan interrupted him, “you really are pathetic.” Lei was still naked, sitting on the edge of the bed, and staring at the ground. Why would he want to come back to this? He could have hit him, but for some reason he didn’t feel like it. The idea was there, but he was missing the desire to see blood. Fuck, what was wrong with him? He walked back to sit on the edge of the bed, blaming Lei for what he was about to do. The other man almost jumped when Bryan touched his neck, tangling his fingers in the long hair and pulling him close. “Tonight.”

Lei looked up sharply, his body tensing. “What?” He tried to shift away, but Bryan held him tight, pulling him close. His breath was hot on Bryan’s face and his eyes were clear and sober.

“I’ll stay for tonight.” His chest was whirring fast. Definitely wrong. “And you’ll see me again.”

“R-really?” Lei’s eyes somehow looked warmer. Was that what happiness looked like?

Bryan smashed all his doubts against the wall of his mind. This was fucking stupid, he’d do what he wanted, and right now he wanted this. “Shut up,” he rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
